Oh Brother
by AliLover78
Summary: Hikaru wants to let Kaoru know about his love for him. But how will he take it? Mostly relationship, lemon at the end. Hikakao yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own OHHC or any of the characters!


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! It took forever, so I hope you like it! Let me know in the comments what you think, because I love feedback! Lemony goodness at the end, but it's more based around the relationship, so yeah… Enough blabbering, now onto the story!~AliLover78**

Hikaru Hitachiin sat in his room on an early spring afternoon trying to do his homework, but couldn't concentrate. His mind was on the boy sleeping only a few feet away. 'I give up.' he thought to himself, dropping his pencil on the desk and pushing the chair back. He went over to the bed and sat on the edge, looking over at his twin's sleeping face. 'He looks so cute…' he thought, brushing the hair out of his baby brother's eyes. The golden light of the afternoon sun poured through the curtains like honey onto his brother's beautiful features. He had held a one-sided love for his brother for the past 2 years, and his secret weighed down on his shoulders. 'I could never tell him…' he thought as he looked down at his brother lovingly. Just then, his brother, Kaoru, opened one of his eyes and looked up at Hikaru and smiled. "Hey Hika. What's up?" Hikaru just smiled down at his brother. 'If only he felt the same way… but of course, that could never happen…' ."Did you finish your homework?" Kaoru asked, sitting up. "No… I couldn't concentrate." Kaoru giggled and shook his head. "What am I gonna do with you?" He playfully hit his brother on the arm. " Want some help?" he asked. " Yeah…" Hikaru was in his own little world right then, and agreed without thought.

As his brother went over each problem, Hikaru stared at his brothers face, each muscle under his porcelain skin moving with each word he spoke. 'He's so beautiful…' he thought. Though they were supposed to be identical, Hikaru thought his baby brother was much more beautiful. Then his brother looked at him with an expectant look on his face. "Huh?" Hikaru asked, snapping back to reality. "I asked if you knew the answer to that question." his brother said, his face twisted in concern. "Are you okay? You've been acting strange lately…" he asked curiously. Hikaru blushed. "Yeah… I just have a lot on my mind. I'm okay." he replied, which wasn't a lie. He did have a lot on his mind. It was just all about his brother. Kaoru made a doubtful face, but shrugged and turned back to the work.

Later that night, as they brushed their teeth, Kaoru eyed his brother suspiciously. 'I wonder what's been bothering him…' he thought to himself. 'I wish he would talk to me...' Hikaru noticed his brother staring at him. "What is it?" he asked, causing his brother to turn his head abruptly. "Nothing." he said, blushing. Wait, blushing?! 'Why am I blushing?' he thought to himself, shaking his head vigorously.'What's gotten into me?' He went into his room and plopped onto his bed. Hikaru followed him into his room and looked over at his brother. 'I can't let him see me like this…' Kaoru thought. He buried his face in the pillow and tried to hide the the cherry-red that consumed his cheeks. 'What's wrong with me? He's my brother for crying out loud! Why am I blushing?'. Just then, he felt something on his back. He turned around and came face-to-face with his twin brother. At this, his blush became three times darker. But something was wrong. The face looking back at him was blushing too. 'Why is he blushing too?'

When Kaoru turned his face around, he looked strange. 'Wait, is he bushing?!' At the thought, he found his own face start to grow hot. 'Why is he blushing? I thought he felt nothing towards me!' Kaoru looked down and then to the right. He was obviously trying to avoid eye contact with him. "What happened? Why are you avoiding me? I don't like it!" Hikaru shouted at him. Kaoru's face snapped over to look at his brother in shock. Tears started welling up in the corners of his eyes. Hikaru instantly felt bad for yelling at his brother. He reached down and pulled his brother into a tight hug.

Suddenly, Kaoru found himself being pulled into his brother's arms. Wait, what's going on?! This was different from the usual hugs the brothers shared. It felt like a hug lovers would share, and this scared him His mind went blank. He knew somewhere in his mind that he had to push him off, but found himself leaning into the hug. What's happening? Why can't I move?! His body was completely paralyzed. Then, he felt his brother's hot breath in his ear, and alarm bells went off in his head. 'What did he say?! What?!' His eyes widened and his face flushed. His ears were ringing with what he had just heard and his own heartbeat.

"I love you." he whispered into his twin's ear. He didn't know why he had said it; he was just suddenly filled with confidence, seeing Kaoru's face like that. He pulled back and leaned in close to his brother's face and pressed his lips against the identical pair on his other half. It was the greatest feeling in the world, his brothers soft, strawberry-flavored lips on his. As he pulled away, and saw the look on his brother's face, he thought it had been the wrong decision. He looked so miserable, tears rolling down his bright red cheeks and his eyes wide in shock. He got up and ran out of the room crying, as Kaoru sat on the bed, still completely astonished.

'What just happened?' he blinked, and sat up. He looked out the door, in the direction that Hikaru had run off in. 'Was it a joke? Was he practicing a new act for the host club? No, those tears were real, from the heart. Hikaru hadn't cried since he was a baby. He was always the strong, brave one. Did he really mean it? Was that what had been bugging him? The thing that scares me the most is that I didn't feel disgusted when he kissed me. It actually felt kind of… right. But that's taboo! Incest! Wrong! Or… is it? Or is that just the picture society painted of it?'

Hikaru slept in the guest room that night. He just couldn't confront Kaoru after that. 'He definitely hates me now… I shouldn't have done that… Stupid! Stupid Hikaru!' He eventually cried himself to sleep, everything that had just happened weighing down on his shoulders.

The next morning, Kaoru woke up in a daze. He had stayed up for most of the night, contemplating what he should do about Hikaru. He got up and walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. But looking at his reflection reminded him of his brother. After all, they were identical. 'What am I going to do? How am I going to face him?' These were the kinds of thoughts that filled his head as he got ready for school.

As Kaoru got in the car that morning, he noticed that Hikaru wasn't in the car. "Where's Hikaru?" he asked the limo driver. "It seems that master Hikaru isn't feeling well today." he answered, looking tired and worried. 'What? Hikaru never gets sick.' He turned around and looked up at the window to their room. 'Damn, I guess I won't be able to talk to him about what happened yesterday…' He got in the car and told the driver to go. He felt lonely without his brother by his side.

Hikaru lay in his bed, regretting his decision to the fullest. 'What was I thinking? That if I just confessed and kissed him out of no where, that he'd be fine with it?' He mentally scolded himself like that for the rest of the day. If a maid came in, he'd yell at her to leave at once. They all worried about him, because they all knew he was stressed, and he wasn't eating anything. "What do you suppose happened?" asked one of the twin maids to the other. "I bet he finally confessed." she responded, smiling. "Wouldn't that be wonderful? He's been holding it in for years!" They both sighed deeply, thinking about their young masters.

Kaoru sat in third period, staring at the clock, wishing the day would go by faster so he could go talk to Hikaru. He thought about what happened and blushed. Haruhi noticed him daydreaming, and nudged his side. He blinked, and turned his head to look at her. She handed him a note under the table, so no one else could see. He slowly unfolded the piece of paper and looked down at it when the teacher turned his back. What's wrong?He looked over at her, and wrote, Nothing. Why do you ask? and passed it back to her. A moment later, he felt a nudge on his shoulder. He didn't turn his head, but held his hand out under the desk. He took the note and looked at what she had written. Are you sure? You've been daydreaming all day… did something happen with Hikaru? He flinched at that last part. He quickly scribbled out: Nope. Nothing happened. Now leave me alone, would you? He threw it onto her lap. She picked it up and read it, then looked at Kaoru with a shocked face. Kaoru was surprised when the note got tossed into his lap, but picked it up and read it. Meet me by the club room after class. He looked at her, but she was focused on the teacher.

When Kaoru got to the club room, he sat down by the wall and waited for Haruhi. 'What am I doing? I didn't have to come here.' Just then, Haruhi walked up and said, "We need to talk. Let's go in there." She pointed to an empty classroom across the hall. He followed her in, and she closed the door behind them. "What do you need?" Kaoru asked, trying to act like the whole situation was a bother, but he was actually curious. "Did Hikaru say something to you? Did he confess?" she asked bluntly. Kaoru's eyes widened, and he blushed. "H-How do you know about his feelings?" he asked the brunette. "Well, everyone knows. It's really obvious." she said matter-of-factly. "Y-yes…" Kaoru admitted, blushing heavily. "What do I do?" "Just tell him how you feel." said the brunette, as if that was the obvious choice. "But I don't know how I feel!" Kaoru shot back, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. Haruhi opened her mouth to say something, but just then the bell rang, signalling the beginning of fourth period. "I gotta go." said Haruhi, as she turned to leave. "Wai-" Kaoru started, but the door swung shut behind her.

As Hikaru lay there, contemplating how he should act around his brother, he heard the limo pull up to the front of the house. 'Oh no, he's home! I'm not ready to face him yet!' He got up and started towards the door. But just then, he heard Kaoru coming down the hall. "Hikaru? Hikaru, where are you? We need to talk." He turned around and ran to the bed. He threw himself on the mattress and covered his head with the blankets. Trying to steady his breathing, he did his best to appear asleep. Just then, he heard the door open and Kaoru burst into the room. "There you are, Hikaru!" he walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off his twin, and tapped him on the shoulder. "I know you're not asleep, Hikaru." He took his brother by the shoulders and shook him. "Oh, I know!"

Kaoru reached down and started tickling his brother. Hikaru immediately broke out laughing. "Stop!-ahaha!-Kaoru! Sto-hahaha!-" He eventually pushed him off, gasping for breath. "I knew you were awake." Kaoru said triumphantly. They both laughed, but then Hikaru remembered why he had been hiding, and blushed and turned away. This reminded Kaoru of why he came to talk to Hikaru. "Hikaru, we need to talk about yesterday." Kaoru said in a serious tone.

Oh no, here it comes! "Don't say it! I don't want to hear it! I already know what you're gonna say!" Hikaru yelled, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. "I already know! You hate me!" He screamed, getting up to run away, but Kaoru reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could go anywhere. "Wait! You're wrong! I don't hate you!" he yelled back at his sobbing brother, who was desperately trying to get away. "I don't believe you!" Hikaru yelled, struggling to get free.

"Hikaru!" yelled his brother, pulling his face close to his own. They both blushed, but Kaoru shook it off. "Hikaru. I could never hate you." he smiled at his brother, comforting him immediately. "But don't you think it's disgusting? Taboo? Incest? It's wrong! We're brothers! Twins for gods sake!" he yelled, getting teary-eyed again. Kaoru hushed his brother. "That's what I thought at first, but then I realized, that's just an image painted by the society's opinions. And even so, I also realized, that it doesn't matter, because I don't care." He pulled his face closer and smiled again. "Besides," he leaned in and kissed his brother's tear-stained cheek. "I can't help it if I love you." Hikaru's eyes widened, and his face flushed pure red. They slowly leaned in close, and their lips met. Eventually, he felt Hikaru's tongue prodding at his lips, begging for entrance. He smiled and granted his brother his wish.

Hikaru slipped his tongue into his brother's hot cavern, and explored for a minute. They stopped reluctantly when the need for air became overwhelming. He stared at his brother's face adoringly. 'He's so cute…' he thought, as he leaned in and kissed his brother again. This time, a little rougher. He couldn't help himself; he started pulling at Kaoru's shirt eagerly.

Kaoru felt Hikaru tugging at his shirt, and he blushed. He broke the kiss, and looked at Hikaru. "Sorry. Forget I did that." Hikaru said, looking away. He got up, and started towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna go get ready for b-" he was cut off by Kaoru grabbing his hand. He turned around to Kaoru smiling nervously and blushing madly. "It's okay… you c-can…" he sat there, blushing like an idiot.

Hikaru looked down at his brother, astonished. He smiled, and sat down with his brother. He grabbed Kaoru's face, and looked him in the eyes. "Kaoru," he brushed the hair out of Kaoru's eyes, "I love you." He pulled his face up to his own, and kissed him. He pushed him down on the bed, and started to take his shirt off. He leaned down, and licked from his navel to his neck, and Kaoru shivered. "Does that feel good?" asked Hikaru, looking up at him. He sucked on one of his nipples, and played with the other with his fingers.

Kaoru let out a small moan, and arched his back. He looked down at his brother, his eyes half-lidded with lust. "Hikaru…" he whined, "Don't tease me… you know I'm sensitive." Hikaru smiled smugly at his twin, and started undoing the zipper on Kaoru's pants. He threw them somewhere off to the side, and licked the tip of Kaoru's member. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it before; they used to bathe together as kids. Kaoru flinched; the new sensation filling his body and mind.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru moaned. He couldn't hold it anymore; he leaned down and took all of Kaoru in his mouth at once. Kaoru arched his back again, and moaned loud. He gripped at the sheets, desperately holding on for dear life. "H-hika… I'm gonna- haa- Hika, st-stop…" Hikaru stopped and looked up at his brother with pleading eyes. Kaoru immediately understood. "Okay…" He reached over and opened the top drawer to the side table and pulled out a bottle of peach lotion and handed it to Hikaru. "Use this." Hikaru took it and gave his brother a big hug. "Are you sure you want to do this? It'll probably hurt, and I know this is your first time." Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear, and pulled his head back so he could look him in the eyes. "Yes, I-I want you to be my first." he said, and blushed. Hikaru pulled him into another hug. "I understand." he smiled, loving his brother more by the minute.

Hikaru started spreading the lotion around the entrance, and coated his fingers with it. He slowly pushed one finger in, moving it in and out. A little uncomfortable, but no pain yet. Kaoru thought to himself. Hikaru added another, and started scissoring in and out, stretching the area. 'A little pain, but nothing I can't handle.' he thought. Hikaru added a third, and this hurt. Alot. Kaoru flinched, and gripped the sheets again. Hikaru pulled out. "Okay, here is where it gets bad. You're doing great." Hikaru coated himself, and Kaoru scrunched up his face, preparing for the worst.

He slowly pushed in, and Kaoru curled in his toes and yelped. Hikaru stopped, and looked down at Kaoru. "Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned face. "Y-yeah." Kaoru replied weakly. Hikaru slowly pulled out, and pushed in again. He eventually got a rhythm going, and soon Kaoru jerked forward. "There! Right there!" he yelled, and Hikaru pounded into the spot. "Hika! I'm-I'm! I'm gonna!" screamed Kaoru, and Hikaru replied, "Me too!" and they both screamed at once. They fell ontop of eachother, exhausted. Right before they fell asleep, Hikaru whispered, "Kao?"

"Yeah, Hika?"

"I love you."

And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, at the Host club, they sat closer than usual. This, of course, made their yaoi fangirl customers squeal. "S-so has anything interesting happened lately for the two of y-you?" asked one of their regulars, Shoko, while blushing deeply. "Well, we had a lot of fun last night, ne, Kaoru?" Hikaru said while grabbing his twin's chin and pulling his face towards his own. "H-hika…" Kaoru said, in a very uke-ish tone and blushing deeply. All the fangirls squealed with delight, and a few fainted. They loved this new "act". But for once, they weren't acting.

The twins decided to walk home that afternoon. As they walked down the sidewalk by the park, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand. Kaoru blushed, but didn't pull it away. "You shouldn't tease the guests like that, Hikaru. The nurse is getting tired of them fainting 24/7." he stated. "But I meant what I said." Hikaru said, and smiled at his twin. Kaoru blushed, and lay his head on his twin's shoulder. "I love you." Hikaru whispered, and kissed his twin's forehead. Kaoru didn't reply, but only thought to himself; Oh, brother.

**Whew, this was really embarrassing to write! It's finally done! I dedicate this to my best friend, Legendofmonika. Check out her work! Once again, I love feedback, so please comment! I'm open to suggestions, so tips or ideas for later fics are welcomed! :D**


End file.
